Alone Together
by allsup
Summary: Lovino is tired of being the loner with no friends. Everyone is always favoring his little brother Feliciano. Lovino decides to start being more social to make a friend. Little did he know he would be befriending the lonely Spanish boy with the cigarettes. [Hetalia High School Human AU] [Spamano] Depressed!Antonio
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sigh, walking to my next class with my annoying brother hot on my tail.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snap at my brother, Feliciano.

"Ve~ I have the same class as you!" He shouts excitedly.

Well hi? I'm Lovino Romano Vargas. I'm from Rome, Italy. I came to the U.S with my nonno and fratello Feliciano. You see, we moved to the U.S after a tragic loss of my nonna. I think I was the most affected because I saw it happen.

I should've done something, dammit!

_"Lovino, I'm taking your brother out. Watch nonna. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself." _

_"Okay" I said bored _

_"Ciao" he said and walked out the door with my sleeping brother. _

_After a while, I went upstairs to check on my nonna, and screamed when I walked in her room. _

_"NO. STOP!" _

_And she was gone. _

After that I went to therapy and I'll admit, it helped a bit. But I would never get over it completely.

"Lovi! Lovi? Vee!~ Lovi!" Feliciano says, waving his hand in front of my face.

"W-What?"

"Spacing out again?" He looks at me with concern in his eyes. Fuck, I can't make him worry!

"I'm fine, d-dammit."

"Please Lovi, tell me if you aren't okay. We'll get you back on meds."

"Fuck no. Feli, I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" I shout in his face but regret it soon after.

Feliciano surprisingly forgives me. I don't know why. I guess he knows that I am bad and need time; and that I don't mean what I say half the time.

"Okay Lovi"

I'm going to have to say, lunch is the worst. Feliciano ditches me for his fucking boyfriend. Yeah, you heard me, **_boyfriend. _**Feliciano is surrounded by people all the time and has tons of friends, unlike me of course. Why don't I have friends? Fuck, my social skills are so bad. They used to be really good but after nonna... everything changed. So I sit down by myself at a table and eat my food. Wishing that I had a friend. Someone who listened to me. Someone who is as fucked up as me. Maybe tomorrow will be a change.

"Maybe I'll make a friend tomorrow"

**authors note- Hi guys! How's this story so far? Don't worry, Antonio and the others will be coming into this story soon! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remembering what I said yesterday about making a new friend, I am now regretting that choice.

"Bonjour, Lovino" A French accent whispers in my ear, making me yelp in surprise.

"Get t-t-the fuck away, you b-bastard" I glare at him.

Francis laughs. Yes. that's the French bastard's name.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Francis gushes and I freeze. No one has called me that since nonna... . I get up from my seat at the lunch table and run out of the cafeteria. Many emotions flowing through me. I run up the stairs to the roof of the school.

"How dare that bastard, saying sh-" I cut myself off when I see a boy sitting on the ledge of the roof.

"Uh hello" I say awkwardly and the boy turns around to me. I am met with a rather tan face, brown hair, green eyes that seem to be his guard, and an award winning smile.

"Hola!" the boy says, fuck he's Spanish, "I'm Antonio"

"Lovino Vargas"

"Nice to meet you" he takes another drag of his cigarette. I walk up to him slowly and sit beside him, legs dangling off the ledge.

I clear my throat, "I thought you were going to say, 'hey, aren't you Feliciano Vargas' brother?'"

Antonio laughs and shakes his head, "I've heard of both of you"

What do I say to that?

"Anyway, why'd you come up here?" Antonio asks me.

"I got hit on by this French bastard named Francis. Normally, I sit by myself and the whole cafeteria was looking at us and it was really embarrassing so I came up here to escape from everyone"

"Sorry for Francis. He is actually one of my best friends. He is cool once you get to know him."

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah", Antonio nods, "Why do you sit alone at lunch? Your brother doesn't sit with you?"

"Nah, I'm too fucked up. My brother keeps saying shit on how he cares about me and he is going to watch me but he isn't doing a really good job at that" I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Well, you can sit up here with me from now on. We can be alone together" Antonio says and throws his cigarette off the roof.

"Why did you come up here?" I ask

"The same reason as you", he grins, "to escape from everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Antonio had me thinking and thinking that night. He seems so happy, but its almost like a guard, or an act so no one will ask him what's wrong. How do I know this? Cause I do the same thing. Not exactly with the whole happy thing, but I act cold and unapproachable so people will stay away. I don't need anyone knowing about me or my past. But I'm trying to change. Seriously.

"Ve~ brother, Ludwig is coming over!" Feliciano shouts from downstairs.

"Okay" I shout back and jump up when he storms into my room and feels my forehead.

"Lovi.. Ve~.. are you sick?"

"What the fuck? get off me!" I push feli off.

You see, Ludwig is Feliciano's boyfriend. I despise the potato bastard. I would usually react by throwing a temper tantrum, but maybe I should give him a chance. Nonna would've wanted me to. She always used to say,

_"Lovino, sweetie, I cannot be your only friend. You have to be more open to others. I was just like you when I was younger and I wish that I could change it. I wont be around forever." _

_"Why not?" I whined, pulling on her sleeve. _

_She sighed and patted my head, "We all die" _

I have to do this. Be more open . I don't want to turn out like nonna, living on a bunch of different pills. I have to make a change.

We are all sat down at the dining table. Feliciano, Ludwig, and I. To not seem like a complete asshole, I decide to make conversation.

"So.. Um Ludwig, h-how are you?"

Feliciano's eyes widen and Ludwig drops his fork. What? I can start a conversation, dammit!

"Oh. Um, I am good" He replies and regains his posture. Feli still remains with his eyes wide open.

"Would you stop?" I snap my fingers in front of his face and he snaps out of it.

"Ve~ You just never ask Luddy questions. You usually stay closed off."

I slip into a flashback.

_We are all sat at the dining table. _

_"Lovino, nonna said you are suffering again" nonno said to me. _

_"W-What?" I stutter_

_"Listen, you need to be more open. Damn, why cant you be more like your brother? You know, less fucked up?" _

_Nonna bangs her fist against the table and glares at nonno. _

_"Don't you dare call him a fuck up. Have you ever thought that what you say hurts him, and makes him more closed off?" _

_They begin to fight. _

_And its all my fault. _

"All my fault. All my fault." I start mumbling under my breath and shaking. "All my fault."

"Lovi! Stop!" Feliciano yells when I pick up a knife. He whacks it out of my hand and I start to cry.

"Feliciano, what's happening?" Ludwig asks nervously.

"He's having one of his attacks!"

Then I black out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes sting as I look around the room. I notice Feliciano sleeping next to me.

"Hey, Feli" I poke his side and he wakes instantly.

"Oh! Lovino! Ve~ I'm so glad you're okay" he hugs me and I surprisingly don't shy away.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice hoarse and raspy.

"You had an attack"

"Fuck, right in front of the potato bastard?" I blush, "Dammit, this is embarrassing"

"No Lovi", Feli shakes his head, "Ve~ its okay, really"

I sigh and decide to rest my head against the pillow again.

"What about school?" I ask

Feliciano giggles, "It's Saturday Lovi"

"Ah, okay good"

"I'll let you rest.. Ve~" Feliciano says and leaves the room.

When I wake up again its almost five, and my stomach growls.

"Damn" I sigh and sit up, get dressed, and go downstairs.

"Ve~ fratello, you're awake!"

I nod, "Yeah. Want to get something to eat?"

My brother's face brightens. I probably haven't been this nice to him in a while.

"Si! lets go to that new café down the block"

I nod and follow Feliciano down the street.

The café is pretty nice. Cozy, not too big, not too small.

Feli and I order pasta and talk about, well, he, talks about his love for Ludwig.

"Oh Lovi! Ve~ he is just amazing!" Feliciano gushes for probably the hundredth time.

"Would you shut the fuck up already?" I snap, damn.

"Ve~ Sorry fratello"

Our pasta arrives and we dig in.

"Mmm. This is actually really good" I say and Feliciano nods eagerly.

We finish our meal and begin to walk home, when suddenly, the Spanish boy from the roof, rides his bike over to us.

"Hey Lovino" the Spaniard says

"H-Hey bastard.."

"Hi!" Feliciano interrupts, a bit of annoyance in his voice that he wasn't acknowledged first. Fucking attention seeker.

"Oh hey" Antonio looks over at Feli, "Feliciano right?"

"Yep"

"Haha cool. Oh Lovino, I wanted to give you my number when we were on the roof but the bell rang" Antonio says to me and hands me a white piece of paper.

"W-Why bastard?" I ask

"I like you" he says flatly, and winks.

"Sh-Shut up" I grumble embarrassed.

"Aw! You look like a tomato!" Antonio gushes, "Well, I have to go meet Francis and Gilbert, my other friend. And you," he points at me, "text me"

I nod and he bike rides away

"Oh my gosh! Ve~ Lovi! Have you got a boyfriend?" Feliciano giggles

"No. He's just a friend"

As the words slip out of my mouth, I am shocked to hear myself say that I have a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What do you think about life?" Antonio asks me this morning on the roof.

Since Antonio gave me his number that previous night I went out with Feli, we have become really good friends, surprisingly. I've even been noticing some certain things about him as well, like how he always fakes a smile. When we first met, I couldn't really tell, but now I see the pain and anger he is trying to conceal. His face shows so much innocence. _So much. _But his eyes show that he has been through tough shit. Shit that he doesn't want to remember but keeps slipping into his mind anyway.

"What do you mean by that bastard?" I ask, even though I knew exactly what he meant. My opinions, basically if I want to keep living.

"I meant exactly what I said" Antonio smiles.

"I guess it depends on the day. Some days can be perfectly great. Not the forced great, but the real great that hides inside you. The great that you feel when it looks like life is finally back on track. But then there is the days when everything feels wrong and out of place, when everything seems to be your fault, when you fuck up everything decent that has ever came your way. I mainly have the days where everything is wrong, like life isn't worth it anymore. Hell, I never shared this much with someone before. The last time was..." I trail off.

"You don't have to tell me. But I'll tell you what I think of life."

"Okay" I nod

"I never talk about this. Not to anyone. Maybe that's because I have no one to talk to but I mainly keep to myself. Cause no one cares right?" he says but my mind screams, **_I care. I care so fucking much you don't even know. But obviously you wont believe me. Let me in, Antonio. _**

"It depends," I cut in, "You have to find the right person. Someone who will listen to you, and give good advice. Um.. Y-You could always talk to me... I-I might not give good feedback cause lets face it, I'm an asshole. But.. I will l-listen."

I see an overshadow of tears in Antonio's eyes but don't point it out.

"Thank you" he whispers.

I don't know what to say back, so I awkwardly give him a hug. He looks at me in surprise.

"Maybe," I suggest, "We can help each other"

**A/N- sorry this chapter is a bit rushed and short. I hope you guys like this story. I'll update again later if I can. the reason for this author's note is that I might not be able to update a lot next week. school and shit. so I apologize for that. I'll still continue to update when I get time :) ciao. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, do you want one?" Antonio offers me a cigarette.

"No. Contrary to the belief, I want to breathe a bit more before I die." I reply sassily.

Antonio laughs, not the genuine laugh I was hoping for, the forced and strained one.

"Okay Lovi"

"I don't understand why you smoke"

"It helps" he shrugs

"How does it help? All it does is fuck up your lungs" I state.

"It doesn't matter, we all die" Antonio says and my eyes widen, no not again.

_"Nonna, why are you smoking?" I asked innocently. _

_"It helps me calm down" _

_"But nonno says that it harms you on the inside and you could die. And I don't want you to die" _

_"Don't worry about it, Lovino" _

_"Why not?" I ask_

_"Because it doesn't matter, we all die." _

"Lovino, hey, what's wrong?" Antonio asks.

I come back to reality, "N-Nothing"

"It is something"

"Everyone has something's!" I snap, and suddenly realize that tears are streaming down my face. Antonio frowns and wipes my face.

"Why are you crying?"

"F-Fuck, what you said! It triggers a bad memory... which reminds m-me that its my f-f-f-fault" I continue to sob, "Get Feliciano, p-please"

"O-Okay" Antonio says and runs down the stairs to the cafeteria.

Why did that selfish bastard have to say that? Is everyone trying to make me remember? Remember that its all my fault? I breathe in and out, trying to control my sobs, but it doesn't seem to be working. Why isn't anything working? Oh God...

_"Its not your fault." Nonna said and stroked my head. _

_"Y-Yes it is! I made you and n-nonno f-f-fight" I sob, my hands over my face. _

_"No Lovino, your nonna has problems and nonno doesn't seem to understand them" _

_"But why d-does he hate me?" I ask _

_"He... He just doesn't understand us. He expects everyone to be happy so he doesn't have to deal with conflict. Conflict is his worst enemy. Try to calm down, Lovino. 100-99-98-97=96-95-94" She starts counting down from 100. _

"100-99-" I start counting down. I make it to 72 when Feliciano runs over to me.

"Lovi!" He shouts and then glares at Antonio. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just said something and he freaked out."

"Well you have to watch what you say around him!" Feli shouts, and shockingly, to me, flips him off.

Feliciano helps me stand up, me still crying, and I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Next time," He glares at Antonio again, "Keep your mouth shut"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ve~ Lovi are you okay?" Feliciano asks me.

"Y-Yeah, sorry for worrying you."

"You never worry me! It's fine really."

_You're just saying that. _

"H-How is Antonio?" I ask Feli. Oh shit, I hope he isn't blaming himself over this.

"Ve~ I don't really know. He just said sorry multiple times and left."

"Dammit" I slap my forehead, "Is school over yet?"

"The bell is going to ring..", the bell rings and Feliciano smiles. "Ve~ now!"

I run out of the nurse's office and up to the roof. I need to explain to Antonio that its not his fault. When I get up there, I am shocked to see him standing on the ledge.

"What are you doing?" I shout frantically, "Don't jump off, you idiot!"

Antonio looks over at me with red-stained eyes and gets off the ledge.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

"Nothing." he states flatly.

"Were you going to jump?" I ask, and fear the answer.

Antonio doesn't reply. Does that mean.. If I didn't get up here in time... he would jump?

"Please don't ..." I trail off.

"Okay." Antonio says, "How are you? I'm really sorry about.. um what I said.."

"No. Its okay. I just.. Fucking hell, look, just a warning, I am really fucked up", I point to my head, "And I think it would be best if you don't get attached to me. I don't want you to keep thinking that my attacks are your fault because they really aren't."

"Lovino, I already became so attached to you. If you don't mind that. You just.. have something about you that makes me happy, that makes me feel like life is worth living. You outshine my other two friends. You understand things that they don't. For example, If I tell them I'm feeling down they'd just say, 'its not the end of the world, others have it worse', or, 'stop being a pussy.' So seriously, please keep being my friend. And it might not seem like it, but I am real fucked up as well."

Hearing all that, somewhat put me in a good mood because.. Antonio finally put his guard down a bit, and showed me the real him.

"Please don't be afraid to share your problems with me. I mean, I might not be a great help but I'll try. And I'll also share my problems with you, but it will be hard because I don't talk to m-many people." I say sheepishly.

The next thing I know, I am being pulled into a hug. Everyone knows I am not that much of a hugger, but I couldn't find the strength to pull myself away from him. He smells so enchanting, like tomatoes, like cigarettes, and the faint smell of cologne. He just smells so... _Antonio. _

"Thank you" he whispers in my ear.

"Err okay." Dammit. Why am I so bad at these moments.

Suddenly, Antonio's phone beeps and we pull away from each other abruptly.

Antonio blushes a bit and scratches the back of his neck, "My friends are waiting."

"Okay."

"To be continued?" he asks as he walks away.

"See you soon, bastard."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You seem to like that Lovino Vargas." Francis says to me as we walk home.

"Yeah man, what's going on?" Gilbert pipes in.

"Si! I like him." I say in my usual 'happy' tone. Why do they always have to know who I talk to? I mean, they don't care anyway. They never did.

"How do you guys even get along? Lovino is a complete asshole." Gilbert says and I frown.

"No, he really isn't."

"Whatever you say, mon ami." Francis says, "What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Probably hanging out with Mattie." Gil says, and smiles a bit. Mathew is a shy Canadian boy that people don't really notice. He has a loud and annoying half-American brother named Alfred. Everyone knows him.

"Aw" Francis gushes, and they continue their conversation as if I don't exist. This always happens. It never was like this before though. We were all happy, content with our lives, and then things changed, and I'm still not exactly sure what it was. Around last year, they started becoming distant. They didn't invite me out to hang out as much, they only talked to me when it was a necessity; they really seemed annoyed with me. I wasn't sure if it was because they found out about my home life, or if I was gay. But, why would they reject me? Gilbert likes Mathew, and Francis basically hits on everyone. So, I didn't get it. I've grown used to it. When I'm home, I'm usually ignored anyway and left with my own thoughts so it wasn't that bad. I always pay attention to them even if they don't listen to me when I talk. A few months later, they found out about my self-harming problem; after that, they acted even more distant but it was fine because I am better off alone.

"Antonio?" I hear my name called and realize that I stopped walking. Francis and Gilbert look at me, concern in their eyes. I really wish they would stop doing that.

"Oh! Ahaha sorry, just lost in thought." I laugh a bit too cheerfully, a signal that it was fake.

"Are you alright?" They both ask in unison.

_"They don't care about you!" My mind screams, "They are just being polite." _

"Yes yes, I'm great." I walk in front of them so they don't see the tears that are threatening to fall.

_"Dammit, why are you crying faggot?" my brother said to me. _

_"W-Why are you doing this, hermano?" _

_"Don't fucking dare call me your brother. I don't want to be related to a piece of shit." _

Thankfully, Francis and Gilbert don't try to catch up with me. The drugstore comes into view across the street and I sigh gratefully.

"Well, I'm going to go to the store," I point across the street, "I'll see you guys after break."

"Okay"

"Adios." I say and practically run across the street. I am so stressed, why the hell do my own friends stress me out? If I could call them my friends.

I walk up to the counter, "Hi. Pack of Marlboro, please" I give my ID.

He hands them to me, and I walk out. I feel a warm figure collide with me as I walk forward.

"Oi, what the fuck?" An Italian accent says and I know exactly who.

"Hola, Lovino"

"Oh, hey bastard." He looks up at me and gives a ghost smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I didn't want to stay inside. Want to come over?" Lovino asks.

I shudder, "I don't think I-"

My cheeks suddenly feel wet and I realize that I am crying. Oh. I start scratching at my arms, hoping to make a scar bleed.

"Whoa. Why are you crying?" Lovi asks in a concerned tone.

"N-Nothing, I just really need to get home on time." I say hurriedly, fearing that my father may wake up from his nap soon, and get outraged that I'm not home, making dinner for the family. Family... what does that word even mean? People who just live together?

"Oh. S-Sorry for erm, being in your way."

"You weren't. I really like seeing you Lovi." I say with a blush.

"Shut up, d-dammit."

"Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Um. S-Sure?"

"Okay. Adios Lovi."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'm going out! Don't wait up!" I shout and begin to put on my jacket.

"Ve~ W-Wait Lovi, where are you going?" Feliciano asks, and I sigh.

"Out."

"Where out?" Oh this persistent little shit.

"I'm just going out, dammit!" I growl at Feliciano, "I don't need mamma to walk with me."

Feli stays silent, and I start sweating, wondering if I said the wrong thing, again.

"Ve~, was she nice?" he asks. Oh yeah, I forgot that Feli never met our mom.

"Yeah.. she was a nice woman, who actually cared for me." I say, trying to get this over with. "Can I go now?"

In an instant, Feliciano's happiness seems to come back. "Ve~! Okay! Have funnnn!"

"Err, okay." I step outside and breathe in the air, trying to savor every moment.

_"Nonna nonna! What do I do?" I shouted, "Aiuto!" _

_"Shh, Lovi. Just breathe in the air." She says calmly and pats my head. "You will be fine if you just do that." _

"What is the point of breathing?" Antonio asks as he swings back and forth on the swing. We decided to come to a park, since Antonio said his brother was having company. I don't know why, but the way he said it, seemed like a lie.

'So we can calm down in the worst of situations. So we know that we are in full control of our body when it feels like all hell will break lose. I like breathing, it helps me stay calm." I tell Antonio, then ask, "Why so many depressing questions?"

"Just wondering what you think about things." He says and scratches his arm, for the millionth time.

"Why the fuck are you wearing long sleeves? It's like 100 degrees out. Thank god that you're wearing shorts."

"I just like them."

I snort, "Sure you do."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Be my guest." I sigh, awaiting the next depressing as shit question.

"What do you think about family?" Antonio asks and I have to think about this question for a moment because there is _a lot_ that I can say.

"Well, there is good family and bad family. Families usually stick together and help each other no matter what, and that's the good family. They keep you're secrets, treat you kindly, give you a meal every night, and most importantly, they give you love. That's good family, but bad family is when every single one of your relatives hates your ass. Bad family is when they don't give you the love that you deserve, good family does that even if you don't accept it. Bad family is when they don't try to ask when you're coming home when you tell them that you're going out. Bad family is when they are just.. _bad. _And they give you all types of abuse, emotional, physical, etc. This might seem really sappy coming from me, but I love my family. Yeah sure they're all selfish, annoying bastards, but they fucking give me a reason to care, if that makes sense." I am shocked to hear that all come out of my mouth with no stutter.

"That was really good Lovino" Antonio says and takes out a cigarette.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me?" He blows the smoke out from his mouth.

"What do you think about family, dumbass?"

"Oh!" He chuckles, "I find it really fascinating on how we all live together while we don't tolerate each other. And I'll be honest, Lovino. My home life is a big pile of shit. That's why I'm usually out."

"What are they like?" I ask softly, fearing the answer.

"Just like you said. A bad family."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews! They made me so happy you have no idea. Ugh I'm really happy right now and it's all thanks to you guys on here! Oh and if anyone is confused about the italics, they are used when either Lovino, Antonio, or anyone else is having a flashback. Okay I don't want to ramble on and on so here's the chapter :) ... **

I get home later that night, with an unsatisfied feeling. Why didn't Antonio just tell me what was so bad? Why he was so sad? He was so fucking close to finally opening up to someone but then... he just went back into his little shell or cave, or whatever. Dammit, I hope I wasn't the one that made him stop talking.

My eyes widen at the sight of Feliciano groping Ludwig on our couch. On our fucking couch!, "Whoa Whoa! Guys, fucking hell take it to the bedroom!"

Feli blushes as well as Ludwig and I shoot them both icy glares. "There better not be any shit all over the couch now."

"Ve~ There isn't Lovi, we just started!"

Ludwig just sputters on how he's sorry and shocked how Feliciano said that like it was nothing. I'll be honest, I wasn't really expecting it either.

"Whatever. Just continue your fucking at another house or something." I mumble, still annoyed and slightly shocked. Why did Antonio have to leave?

"Okay!" Feliciano shouts and pulls Ludwig off the couch, that is when I notice his extremely hard erection.

"I think you better have Feli fix that for you."

"Oh I will!" Feliciano says, another something that I didn't want to hear. "Ciao Lovi!"

They both leave the house and I sigh in relief, a bastard-free enviorment.

Now, what should I do? I've been dying for this break and I don't even know what the fuck to do. I mean, I could watch TV, but there's nothing good on. But I have to do something.. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts. Shaking my head in disappointment, I decide to listen to music. I take out my iPod and put on 'All My Heart' by sleeping with sirens, a new band that Antonio had told me about.

"There are so many things that I could say," I sing quietly, closing my eyes, focusing on nothing but the song. "You still have all my, you still have all of my, you still have all of my heart."

Not sure why but this song really reminds me about Antonio. Well, he was the one who showed me the song and the band itself; but there is a deeper meaning. I almost feel like Antonio has all of my heart. Wait, what the fuck did I just think? I ONLY MET ANTONIO LIKE A FEW WEEKS AGO! I couldn't possibly like him. I must be really confused. The next song starts playing and I rub my head. Speaking of the devil, my phone rings. And guess who it is?

"Lovino.. can I come over?" A choked sob says on the other line.

"Hold up, what's wrong?" I ask.

I hear laughs in the background. Evil, malicious laughs.

"Please... Just text me your address." Antonio hangs up the line, and I'm left staring at my phone.

Antonio...

I text him my address and what seems like a second, I hear my doorbell ring. I run up to the door, and open it swiftly. Then, I feel a heavy presence on my body.

"Antonio, why are you crying?" His sobs increase as I ask that question. Aw fuck.

"I-I had to g-get away.."

"Away from what?"

"Away from them."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So, Antonio ended up at my house after calling me and sobbing about he had to get away from 'them'. Who the fuck is them? I really wish he would tell me what is wrong with him. I guess I shouldn't push though because do I really want to tell him about me? I shudder at the thought, I'm not ready to tell Antonio. But who said I had to? But, I also guess that means who said that Antonio has to tell me his problem? Wow we're both pretty fucked up.. Now that I think about it, didn't I want a friend that was as fucked up as me?

Later on, I go up to my room to check on Antonio. I put him there so he could rest. As I walk in, I saw something that I never thought I would see. His _**arms. **_When he sees me come in, he quickly rolls down his sleeves and smiles as if nothing had happened. I guess he didn't realize that I saw his arms.

"Hi Lovi." he said, but I couldn't make myself say anything. His arms.. they were horrible. They looked like the guy from _Texas Chainsaw_ came and cut them up.

"Err, hi" I mumble, still in shock of what I had witnessed. Then, a feeling of sadness washes over me. Antonio.. How could he do that to himself? His perfectly tanned skin. I guess I hadn't noticed that I was still standing in the same place, staring at the floor. Antonio waved his hand in my face.

"Lovi? Lovino?".

"You fucking bastard!" I shout suddenly, making Antonio step back a bit. I don't know why I said that but I was filled with rage. Not directly at him, but the 'them' Antonio was talking about.

"W-What?" Antonio stutters, clearly confused about my sudden outburst.

"Not you, dammit!" I growl, "Your brother!"

Antonio just stares at me with a blank expression, which gets me even more outraged.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio asks, like the oblivious, quite adorable shit he is.

"Its your brother's fucking fault! That bastard, I'm going to beat his ass."

Antonio suddenly widens his eyes in panic, "N-No! Lovi you can't! Don't do anything please. He and my father have friends and I can't have you getting hurt. Just don't do anything. Please.. I-I love you."

With that, a whole new round of tears came but it wasn't from Antonio, but from **_me. _**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Warning: This chapter may be triggering to some, read at your own risk. **

"What are you talking about? You can't l-l-love me!" Lovino shouts at me after my little declaration.

"Why can't I?"

"B-Because! I'm not ready! I can't.." Lovino trails off. Maybe I shouldn't have told him so soon. What was I thinking? I knew Lovino wasn't ready for love but I just pushed it on him anyway! My father is right.. I really am a selfish bastard. I ruined the first real friendship I had.

"Should I go?" I ask quietly, feeling remorse.

"Maybe" he says and I'm not even shocked to hear it. I knew this would happen.

"Okay." I say and put on my jacket and shoes, "Adios."

Before I walk out, I feel a tugging at my sleeve and turn around to see Lovino looking at the ground again, a blush on his cheeks. "Bastard, you really thought I would let you go back?"

"I have to at some point, unfortunately." I sigh, slight panic rising up in me thinking about the outcome of me leaving. But why would they care? No one does. My arm starts stinging like crazy but I hold back from scratching because Lovino would know something is up.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Lovino looks at me questioningly before muttering a quiet 'yes.' I walk out of his bedroom and down the hall, into the bathroom. On instinct, I start looking through his cabinets and drawers. I do this every time I'm in a bathroom.

Finally, I find a razor. I sigh and roll up my sleeves, scanning my arm for a clean space. Once I find it, I quickly push down the razor and drag it along. Wincing, I pull away, watching the blood begin to ooze out. I repeat the action a few times until I begin to feel calm. I wash off my arm and put on a bandage. I don't want blood on my shirt, Lovino would really know something was wrong. He can't know. I also clean off the sink, just in case. When I am finally done, I look at my arm again and frown; I never thought I would do this.

"Oi, you done in there?" Lovi knocks on the door. I look in the mirror and smile. Yes, I'm great.

"Yeah." I tell Lovino and walk out of the bathroom. Is it just me, or is Lovino acting stranger and stranger around me? Always blushing. It is the cutest thing! Aww!

"Do you want some food?" He asks.

"Oh my, you can cook?" I shout excitedly.

"Yeah bastard, I can. Now what do you want?" He snaps, looking annoyed. I really wonder why he does that.

"Anything."

"Fine. I'll make pizza."

As Lovino walks off to the kitchen, I can't help but think about my family. We were always so happy, what happened? When I first turned about seven, they kept telling me about how they like my brother so much more and that I should be a 'good boy' and stay in my room, and miss dinner. That action happened for a while, until I got older and made me do so much more.

"Dinner is ready!" Lovino said after about a half hour.

"Yay!" I cheer and sit down next to him at the table.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"I guess I should just tell you. I really never had dinner before. Well, I had but maybe once or twice but never with another person. It feels.. nice." I say, blushing. Lovino must think that's real messed up.

"Then you'll eat here from now own." He states bluntly.

"W-What?"

"It's fine. But you'll have to deal with my brother and his annoying ass bastard of a boyfriend."

"B-But.." I continue to stutter.

"Don't you just want to be alone together?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Antonio has been eating dinner at my house during the week we had off from school. I haven't had a bad flashback during those days, and I wonder if it's because of Antonio that I finally feel a sense of happiness. I know that I can never be completely happy. Hell, no one can be! Even the people who are, they have at least something that saddens them. I'm not saying that it's good to be sad, you just can't be completely happy either. It really isn't fair. I guess that's just life. But if you think about it, life really is the most beautiful thing, and I have trouble seeing it sometimes. But with Antonio, I feel like my life is really going somewhere. That I can have a chance at being happy again. Nonna would be proud; I just really hope that happens.

School started again, and I've been trying to have conversations with more people. I talked to the shy Canadian boy, his loud American half-brother, and a Japanese boy that apparently is friends with my brother. So in total, I talked to 3 people besides Antonio, Ludwig, nonno, and my brother! 3 FUCKING PEOPLE! When I told Antonio, he was so happy! He picked me up and spun me around, and in the first time in a long time, I _laughed. _I was just so happy, so fucking happy.

But that's when it all came crashing down.

My nonno has been very sick lately and is in the hospital. Even though I hate his ass, I went. I don't know why because he was a real dick to me when I was younger. Maybe because he is one of the last family members I have. I mean, I still have my brother and some aunts, uncles, and cousins but they're all the way in Italy and we're not that close. Well, they like Feliciano. But obviously not me. Anyway, I began to get really stressed because of this. I kept thinking about _**death, death, and death. **_And how I should die because he always wanted me dead. One thing stopped me from doing it though.

_**Antonio. **_

He told me that I really shouldn't do that. He even started crying, and then crying even more because he was crying and that if his brother saw him, he would call him a pussy. Another reason I shouldn't die. I want to meet Antonio's asswipe of a brother and beat his ass. Antonio told me countless times that I shouldn't because his brother was 'dangerous' but I can't help but wonder. Then, I realized that I shouldn't listen to anyone else's opinion because they're shitheads and they don't matter. Good thing that Antonio was there to tell me that because I would've never believed it. The thing that bothers me is, _**when is Antonio going to believe it? **_

"Lovino?" Antonio asks as we walk home from school.

"What?"

"Why do you always seem annoyed all the time?"

"Because I am, bastard." I state flatly.

Antonio stops walking and looks at me sternly, "Don't, 'because I am bastard' me. You always act annoyed when someone does something for you. You actually like it, I know you do. I know it's hard for you to show gratitude but like sometimes it hurts people when they think that you actually don't enjoy their presence."

I suddenly feel guilty. Is this the way he has been feeling?

I look at him, "I do enjoy your company.. if that's what your wondering. But you're sort of being hypocritical because you do the same fucking thing. You act happy all the time but you really are sad."

"Let's not make this about me. I'm fine."

"You are not fine!" I shout, "Jesus Antonio."

"Look, I'm sorry. Not everyone can just blurt out how they fucking feel every minute." **(quote from shameless) **

"Well then, sorry for caring."

Antonio stops walking again and actually looks panicked. "Are you really going to stop caring?"

"It seems that you want that." I say, and mentally punch myself. Why the hell am I trying to pick an argument with him?

"No. That's not what I want. I just.." Antonio trails off.

"I'm sorry for saying that, it just slipped. You can tell me whenever you are ready, okay?"

"Likewise."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Warning: Might be triggering to some. **

"Hallo Antonio." Gilbert says as he walks into my living room. Wait, why are they at my house?

"Uh, hey Gil."

"Bonjour!" Francis shouts and follows Gilbert.

I quickly jump up, "Guys shut up."

"Why?" Gilbert asks. Oh well that's easy. My whackjob of a father is home.

"Just please.. try to be quiet?"

"Antonio, what is all that yelling? You bastard, I'm trying to sleep!" My father calls in Spanish.

"Sorry, friends are over." I reply back and get no response.

When my father doesn't reply, you know that you're in for it. I don't know if I said but, my father is abusive. He doesn't hurt my brother because he isn't the 'bad' one. I will never understand why being gay is 'bad', or having a problem is 'bad.' It's just me I guess. Being born was something that I should've never been. A big burden to everyone.

_"That's all you'll ever be. A burden. We never wanted you in the first place, your mother decided to get knocked up." _

"Antonio?"

I snap out of my daze and see Gilbert and Francis looking at me in concern. I scratch at my arm and smile.

"Si?"

Francis and Gilbert continue to look at me and this time, I'm not sure how to hide what's wrong. I then hear footsteps coming down the stairs and my smile falters. My father comes into the living room and I know that I'm probably shaking by now. He glares at Gilbert and Francis.

He asks in Spanish, "Are these the guys who turned you a fag?"

"W-What? No one did!"

We continue fighting in Spanish and I wished, at that very moment, the ground would swallow me whole. My father walks over to me and pushes me in the direction of my room. Oh, I know what's coming.

He changes back to English and says, "Get out."

Francis and Gilbert hurry out of my house not bothering to say good bye. For some reason, the action hurt me.

"Go upstairs."

I run up the stairs and lock my door once entering my room, tears streaming down my face. Why was I crying? I knew what was going to happen. But for once in my life, I wish I wouldn't die. Just because that I met him.

_**Just because of Lovino. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ve~ Lovi, is Antonio not coming over tonight?" Feliciano asks me as we began preparing dinner. That question, I am not so sure. The bastard didn't text me all day.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well, more pasta for us!" He shouts, "Maybe I should invite Luddy over?"

"I don't care." I sigh, and continue chopping tomatoes.

"Ve~.. are you alright?" Feli asks me.

"Yeah."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying. Invite your stupid ass boyfriend over. It doesn't matter."

_"You know, Lovino." My nonna started, "You have to be more open to other's feelings." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because they may think that you don't care. And everyone needs at least one person to care about them." _

"Ve~ Are you sure?" Feliciano asks, again.

"Yes. He makes you happy right?"

Feliciano then smiles like he won the freaking lottery and hugs me like the world is coming to end. "Grazie Lovi!"

I chuckle a bit, "No problem bastard."

Dinner was surprisingly good. The pasta that Feliciano and I made came out fantastic, as usual, and the potato bastard wasn't that bad. Maybe I am getting better. I hope I don't jinx that. Suddenly, the doorbell rings frantically.

"Did you invite anyone over?" Ludwig asks while Feliciano hides behind me.

"No." I say, "Just answer the damn door."

Ludwig walks over to the door and opens it slowly, as if there can be a murderer behind it. The dumb bastard didn't notice that we had a peephole.

"Er, may I help you?" Ludwig asks and I can hear muffled sobs coming from the person.

"Ve~ Lovi.. I'm scared." Feli whines, hiding himself almost under my shirt. For some reason, the action reminded me of when I was younger and hiding behind nonna. 'Come on Lovino,' I tell myself in my mind, 'This isn't the time'

Ludwig then lets the person behind the door in, and I am shocked to see Antonio with dried blood on his shirt and a bruise forming over his right eye.

"Antonio?" I ask hesitantly, and walk up to him. Leaving Feliciano out in the open.

"I'm sorry. S-S-So sorry."

"Stop your babbling." I take him up the stairs and to the bathroom. When we get there, I close the door quickly just so my idiotic brother won't spy.

As if on command, Antonio sits on the toilet lid and continues to cry silently. That's probably one of the worst kind of crying there is. When you're trying to be quiet as possible to not disturb others around you. It's almost like holding yourself back from showing your real side. And it sure does hurt.

I wet a washcloth and put it over Antonio's eye, ignoring his wincing. I know seeing him in this much pain would affect me.

"You didn't text me all day." I said to him.

"I'm really sorry Lovino. I was.." Antonio trails off, unsure how to explain it. It seems.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I promise I can explain."

"Then explain."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Warning: mentions of abuse. **

Antonio took in a deep breath, hands shaking slightly. I copied his actions because I was insanely nervous of what he was going to share with me.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, but can we get out of the bathroom first?"

"Sure.." I mumble and we go into my room. Antonio sits on the bed and I lay next to him.

"I live with my father and my brother. I'm not sure where my mother went, she has been missing for awhile. When I was younger, around 6, they stopped paying attention to me. They put all their focus into my brother. He was seen as the 'good' one. They made me skip dinner and stay in my room. The only time I was allowed to come out is school. I started to feel very lonely and it was a bad time for me." Antonio takes a breath, "During elementary school I got bullied. Probably because I didn't know English very well. It was constant, constant and it never went away because before I knew it, it was happening at home. In middle school, my parents made me do everything. And I mean everything. Chores, laundry, cleaning, and making the meals. If I didn't do something correctly, my father would take out his belt, and whip me a good 20 times. My brother would just watch silently, and occasionally snicker. If you're wondering, his name is Ecuardo. He was put under the influence that I am bad by my parents, so he sided with them. This continued to go on and over time I grew very depressed. I guess the school noticed it and they called my parents. With that happening I was given pills and my parents believed that it was even more fucked up." Antonio scratches at his arm.

I was getting sad by that point. "You don't have to tell me the rest."

"No, I do." he says and continues, "Finally in high school I gained 2 friends. Gilbert and Francis. We bonded very quickly and we've stuck together for these 3 years. Unfortunately, I had complications with them too. I still do. During my second year of high school I've came to the conclusion that I was gay. This might seem stupid but I thought that my parents couldn't hate me anymore than they do already so why not tell them? Everything got worse. The beatings got worse. Life got worse." A tear goes down Antonio's face and my heart winces.

"I just fuck everything up." He continues to cry and I sit up and hug him. The phrase, 'don't judge a book by it's cover' really clicks to me at this very moment. When I first met Antonio, I thought that he was an over-cheery bastard, he sort of was but that's not the point. He put up this act just so no one would approach him. I've never met someone so... broken.

"Please stop c-crying." I whisper to Antonio, "I'll tell you my..story"

"No Lovi, you don't have to."

"I do.. I have to get over this fear sometime already" I chuckle nervously.

_"Remember Lovino, you have to open up to people when you have problems." _

_I looked at my nonna like she had 6 heads. "Why? They just leave you in the end." _

_"Tsk Tsk, but when you finally find the person who won't leave, you have to. Because then, you might end up losing them." _

"Are you sure?" Antonio asks.

"Y-Yes." I stutter, "When I was younger, I lived with my mother and father in Italy. After my mom gave birth to Feliciano, she died and I was affected by it greatly because she was one of the two people that actually cared for me. My dad then left but I didn't care cause he didn't like me anyway. My nonna and nonno took Feliciano and I in and took care of us. I eventually grew attached to my nonna because she understood my problems. She... she helped me so fucking much you don't even know. She was depressed herself so she knew what I was going through. My nonno took more of a liking to Feliciano because he was always happy. He got annoyed with me a lot and made me feel worthless, which made my nonna confront him. They started arguing more often and it was all my fault. My nonna said it wasn't but I knew it was. Remember that day I flipped out at you?" Antonio nods when I ask that. "Well, my nonna used to smoke a lot and she always said 'it doesn't matter, we all die.' I really wanted her to be happy. I wanted both of us to be happy. But then one day, nonno went out with Feli and told me to watch nonna. I went upstairs and..." I trail off, and begin to cry.

"S-She s-s-s-shot herself." I sob into Antonio's shoulder.

"Shhh" he rocks me back and forth in his arms.

"I should've got there in time.."

"It wasn't your fault. She made that decision for her own. If anything it was your grandfather's fault because he just left the house with your brother."

"Maybe" I mumble, "I sometimes have flashbacks when someone says something triggering or if I see something that reminds me of her. Wow that sounds so fucked up."

"We're all a bit fucked up" Antonio says, and I keep my head in his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. It felt good to finally tell someone.

And I knew nonna would've been proud.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Antonio and I shared our problems with each other we grew closer than ever before. We had different classes but that didn't stop us from seeing each other besides on the roof. We skipped usually one class during the morning just so we can talk; Antonio was terribly kind to do that. You see, he has his favorite class in the morning. But he skips it for me. _**For me. **_I don't understand why he does though. I have been getting lots of flashbacks from more and more things. I can't find what is triggering them and it's so fucking draining. Feliciano thinks I should go back on meds, but I don't need them. I'll be fine.

During lunch, I am shocked. When I go up to the roof, Antonio isn't there. Maybe he is still in class? I wonder. About 20 minutes pass and I give up waiting. Where could the bastard be? He was here all morning. Should I ask his friends? I go downstairs and to the cafeteria. Scanning the room, I spot his friends at the corner table.

I walk up to them hesitantly and ask, "Um. Do you know where Antonio is?"

"He left." The silver haired one said. If I am not mistaken his name is Gilbert.

"W-When?"

"About a few minutes ago." The blond one says and I recognize him as that French bastard who tried to rape me. Francis.

"Oh.. Err thanks." I begin to walk away when a force brings me back to the table.

"Sit." Gilbert says and I sigh and take a seat next to him.

"What?"

"Why do you want to know where Antonio is?"

I swallow. "Because bastard, he's my friend and we usually have lunch together."

"Just be aware, if Antonio leaves early, he has problems. And I wouldn't really worry about it." Francis says, running a hand through his hair.

"Why wouldn't I worry? He's my fucking friend for god's sake! Don't you worry about your friend when they leave early?" I snap. Are these assholes that cold-hearted?

"Well he's been doing this for the past 3 years and he always returns." The German asswipe says and I glare at him. I get up from the table, and storm out of the cafeteria.

Why the fuck is Antonio friends with these guys? They're horrible! They don't even care about him the least. Or maybe they're too lazy. Even if they were lazy, it's just proper to care about someone! Wow, I never knew I would think this way. It's all Antonio's fault, dammit. I take out my phone and as soon as I am about to text the Spaniard, I get a call from him.

"Where the fuck are you?" I hiss into the phone before he can say anything.

"Lo siento Lovi. I had to go home."

"Why?"

I hear a deep breath, "My father got sick."

"Who cares? And why can't your brother take care of him?"

"Even though my father hates me, I care. And my brother is out. Probably getting a fix." Antonio says annoyed. He has to take care of everything himself. I wish there was something I could do.

"Can I do anything?"

"It's fine really. There's nothing to do."

"Are you coming over for dinner?" I ask.

"Most likely. Adios, I love you." He says and hangs up and leaves me with another thing to think about.

What do his '_I love you's_' mean?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It's official. The most embarrassing day of my life has come.

"Shut the fuck up, would you?" I groan, hiding my face in a pillow.

"B-But Lovi! Ve~, you never asked that kind of question before!" Feliciano continues giggling like a mad man.

I might've accidently asked Feliciano what it means when you love someone.

I quickly stand up. "You know what? If you're not going to help.. I'll just find out on my own."

"W-Wait Lo-" I cut Feli off by walking outdoors and slamming the door. I don't know why but the sudden adrenaline rush has got me very brave. It put me in the mood to do something... daring.

"What did you want to talk about?" Antonio asks me as we are at the park. The same one we came to when we first hung out. With the bravery still inside of me, I crash our lips together. I don't even know why I did that, but something told me that I _had_ to. When it finally hits me. My eyes widen. I am kissing Antonio, and... he is kissing me back. Confused as fuck, I pull away and stare at him.

"W-What?" I stutter, embarrassed and obviously a blush forming on my face. Antonio continues to stare at me when, suddenly, a large smile erupts on his face. And what shocks me the most is that it's his _genuine _smile. Let me tell you, its fucking magical.

"S-So.. You return the feelings?" Antonio asks and scratches the back of his neck.

"What do you mean, b-bastard?"

"You know what I mean." He chuckles, the smile still on his face. He then lifts my chin up to meet his lips again.

I was so happy because I saw Antonio's _real _smile. But the thing that confused me was, I felt a new emotion.

Love.


	19. Chapter 19

**authors note- ahhhh hey guys! I wanted to let you all know that, after this chapter, there will be only ONE more chapter! I know, crazy right? I'm not sure if I should make a sequel, but once I post chapter 20 then you guys can decide! Now, here's chapter 19! :D **

Chapter 19

We kissed. We kissed. On the way home I still felt the electricity flowing through my veins, and spreading throughout my body. But, what were we now? Friends? Boyfriends? I shudder at the thought, but it does seem somewhat... exciting. That gets me thinking. Antonio would be a hell of a good boyfriend. Why would Antonio want me? I'm really not that special. I'm not as good looking as my brother, I've got a grumpy ass attitude, and I'm pretty much the master at handling things completely wrong. Something inside me, at that moment, told me that I would do this right.

And it was the first positive thing that my mind had said to me.

_Nonna and I laugh as we stand in front of the kitchen counter. We are making cookies. _

_"Dio mio, we've made a mess haven't we?" Nonna chuckles. _

_"Si! but it was fun!" _

_Nonna pats my head happily and we continue to talk about the cookies. _

A good flashback? That never happened before. Could this mean that things are getting better? I walk into my house with a huge smile on my face. And it was _genuine. _Feliciano and Ludwig looked up from the TV and at me.

"Ciao" I said in a rather cheerful voice.

"Ve~, Ciao Lovi!" Feli says and walks over to me. "Did you have fun with Antonio?"

I just nodded my head in agreement because words couldn't describe the _happiness_ that I felt.

I remember when words couldn't explain the_ sadness_ that I felt. And I was stuck relying on pills to make me feel better. But now it's different. I found a new way to cope with things. I just hope that Antonio finds a way too.

I tell Feli about the good flashback. He said that it was a sign that I am getting better, and actually _getting over it._ Everything is starting to take a turn for the best.

And it's all because of that bastard.


	20. AN

**Hi guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter update. I just wanted to apologize if anyone is/was confused in this story. I'll try to clear it up the best that I can, and don't be afraid to share your true feelings about this story. I know that I am not the best writer but I'll try to do the best I can with my final chapter and future stories. :) **


	21. Finale

Finale

Thinking about it now, I realized how being sad isn't worth it. I realized so many things. Life is too short to worry about what other people think. I wish I learned that sooner. I spent half my life worrying on how to impress people. I always thought I would be living in my brother's shadow. But I didn't. I figured out that you can be as clever, brilliant, or whatever else as your sibling. You can be as good as they are, even better. It doesn't matter.

I learned how to let go. I always thought that my nonna's death was my fault. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. The point is, you can't stop something that can't be helped. Maybe it was fate, or meant to be. You should always remember that you shouldn't get sad about something that couldn't be helped.

Unfortunately, I grew up too fast. While I was a pre-teen, I was already thinking like an adult. I always felt that I couldn't fit in with the other kids. But that was probably my fault because I never gave anyone a chance. I believed that everyone always leaves. Yes, some people did leave, but I finally found someone who stayed. Before you shut the whole world out completely, keep in your mind that there are people who are good. Contrary to the belief, there are god people in the world. If someone asks you if you are okay, and cares enough to stay, let them in. Not completely, but just enough. Because if you don't, they will eventually give up and move on.

You must be wondering, who helped me with all of this? Well that answer is simple. Antonio did. The depressed boy with the abusive father and brother? Yeah. But he showed me how to be strong. We made each other strong, we made each other happy. We still do. Yes, Antonio still has his ups and downs, but I am here to help him. And he is here to help me. I couldn't ask for anything more. How did we get together then?

Just because we agreed to be alone together.

_**Fin**_

**Authors Note- Hi guys! I really hope that this wasn't a shitty ending. I hope that you enjoyed this story! I'm planning to write a new story soon, probably next Thursday, so check it out! Ciao! 3 **


	22. Update

Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter update or anything but I was reading through this story again, and I realized how much this story is lacking. So I'm going to delve back into it, and make it a lot better! I love the idea that I had (I'm not trying to brag) but I was slightly disappointed in myself because this could've been a lot better. But now I'm ready and really excited to refurbish it. I hope you guys like this idea!

And if any of you have any ideas you would like me to include in this re-write of the story, please feel free to message me! I'd me more than happy to get some feedback :)

Thanks guys and I'll see you soon. :D


End file.
